DRW Dengarde/Achievement Guides/Saint (Dead Rising)
Welcome to Dengarde's achievement guides! ~NOTE: THIS GUIDE IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION. CHANGES MAY OCCUR~ This page is dedicated to teaching you the easiest way to get the Saint Achievement in the original Dead Rising, which is one of the harder achievements in the game. This achievement requires that more then 50 survivors must be rescued fromk the mall. While we're at it though, we'll also teach you how to get the best ending, ending A, as well as completing overtime mode! Before we get started, please note that there are somethings you should know and do before attempting a Saint run, which will make things loads easier for you. While performing a Saint run, there are a number of other achievements that you can get simultaneously, which will also be covered in this article. These achievements include: :::*Humanist - Get 10 or more survivors out of the mall :::*Life Saver - Get 20 or more survivors out of the mall :::*Saint - Get 50 or more survivors out of the mall :::*Self Defense - Defeat 1 Psychopath :::*Peace Keeper - Defeat 5 Psychopaths :::*Punisher - Defeat 10 Psychopaths :::*Portraiture - Photograph 10 Survivors. :::*Psycho Photo - Photograph 4 Psychopaths :::*Psycho Collector - Photograph 10 Psychopaths :::*Census Taker - Photograph 50 survivors :::*Full Set - Collect all portraits in the notebook :::*Tour Guide - Simultaneously escort 8 survivors. :::*3 Day Survivor - Complete 72 hour mode with any ending. :::*Infinity Mode - Complete 72 hour mode with Ending A :::*Overtime Mode - Complete Overtime Mode. There is a total of 82 survivors and psychopaths in the mall. Out of that, 54 are savable. Furthermore, you will only be able to save up to 53, due to the fact that a certain survivor will need to die in order to save another. It is recommended that you begin your saint run when Frank is at the maximum level, which is level 50. Further, this guide will assume that you do NOT have the Real Mega Buster unlocked. It is not recommended that you use the RMB after a certain point anyways, as it is too easy to accidentally kill the survivors with it. While it is also possible to get the Transmissionary achievement while performing a saint run, there is actually a much easier way to do so. This will be covered in a separate guide. So. With that all out of the way, lets get started with this achievement! Introduction Of course, we need to worry about the story. The game will start off with you meeting three of the 77 survivors in the mall. Before you head into the security room below, be sure to snap an image of Carlito. This isn't absolutely necessary, but lets do it, just to be safe. We'll be heading down into the security room and down into the Entrance Plaza. Downstairs, you're introduced to the current situation. You'll meet a total of 12 survivors down here, which is more then enough to get at achievement right now! Take a picture of every single survivor in this area, and... This will also put us at 11/50 for the survivor photographs (The twelfth survivor left to do her own thing). Already 20% there! Great start, right? Well, we might as well do as Ryan says and go get stuff for the barricade. BUT, that's when me meet the old man. But before we can learn anything useful...Well lets just say the zombies got in! Oh no! At this point, your sole priority is to head to the stairs. The other survivors? SCREW THEM!!! EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!!! HEAD FOR THE STAIRS!!! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!!!!! And by that, of course I mean that none of these survivors can be saved. Sorry. Don't worry though, we can get the Saint achievement without them! So there's no use crying over spilt milk, right? We move on! Once you reach the stairs, a cutscene will commence. There you'll meet three more survivors. One will leave for a while, but the other two? They're already in the safe room and won't leave no matter what! Two freebies! Otis Washington - Jessica McCarney Total: 02/53 Case 1 Otis will weld the door shut so the zombies can't get in, so your only way out would be the air ducts. As soon as you try to leave, Otis will hand you a map and a transceiver, so that finding survivors around the mall will be much easier for you. He'll be calling you throughout the game with info about some survivors, although there are some even HE can't find. Currently, there are three survivors in he mall that he doesn't know about. And what do you know? As soon as you walk out the door, two of them are right there, on the roof! Perfectly safe! You'll see Jeff right away, near the elevator. You can talk to him if you wish, but if you want to save some time, simply let him spot you. He'll follow you after that, so you can lead him to Natalie, who's on the other side of the roof, without actually talking to him. When you do, be sure to photograph them both when they're hugging for about 10,000 Prestige Points (Up to 5000 each). Now we just need to get them into the safe room. Head over to the duct and set a waypoint over the ledge. Note: When dealing with multiple survivors, changes are good they will race for the ledge. As a result, they're keep colliding into each other and no-one will be able to get onto the ledge. To help the process, you can simple run through them and knock them around, so that another survivor will be able to move. Also, if a survivor needs to be supported, you can do so to reduce the competition. You can also hold hands with up to two survivors if they allow it. Remember that all characters need to be on the ledge in order to proceed to the security room. But we only have two at the moment, so getting them up there shouldn't be a problem. Once Jeff and Natalie are in the safe room, it's time to explore the mall. Go back to the roof and through the warehouse to get to the Paradise Plaza. Before you get there though, a cutscene will commence. Turns out Brad is under attack somewhere in the mall, and Jessie set out to help him, but she sprains her ankle on the way there. Frank to the rescue, right?! Jessie will give Frank a pistol, which you probably don't need. Use it if you want, but I would recommend getting a pipe or a 2"x4". Our first course of action would be to help out Brad, who's currently in the Food Court, facing off against Carlito. Once you get there, a cutscene will commence, and you'll get another handgun from Brad. If you run out of bullets, he'll hand you another gun, so don't worry about wasting ammo, just be sure you have a gun by the end of the fight. The best way to get to Carlito would be to equip the pipe or the 2"x4", and get in close. You can get to the balcony by climbing the boxes in the back of the food court. Be careful though, his gun can stun you and possibly knock you off the balcony. Repeat until he had been defeated. After the cutscene, Brad will join you for a short while. Be sure to protect him, because of he dies, then the cases will end, and you'll miss out on three survivors. Then you REALLY can't mess up. The good news if that he doesn't actually need to be with you though, so just to make things easier for us, run to the Al Fresca Plaza and go on without him. He'll be fine, he won't lose health, and you can still progress the story. Once you get to the Entrance Plaza and open the gate, walk towards the only store that's blocked off, and a cutscene will commence. Brad will head back to the security room by himself, and with that, we don't need to worry about the cases for a while! (While Case 1-4 is still active, it lasts quite a long time, so feel free to put it off for a while, we have plenty of time to get all the Day 1 Survivors without worrying about it.) You may have noticed that most of the Entrance Plaza is zombie free. Thats a good thing, because there is one store on the second floor which the zombies seem fond of. In the back of that store, In the Closet, you'll find Bill, a man who doesn't even know there's a zombie apocalypse going on. He's trapped behind some boxes, so find some way to knock them down. I usually use the knee drop so I don't accidentally hurt Bill. Once he steps outside, realizes the situation, and decided to join you, give him one of the guns you got from Brad/Jessie. Bill is actually quite capable of taking care of himself, thankfully. Just set a way point to where ever you want him to go, and just follow behind him, He should get by without many problems. One thing people don't realize is that you do NOT need to answer Otis's calls in order for the scoops to activate. This is a good thing to know, just in case you're in the middle of a group of zombies or pressed for time. When you get back to the Paradise Plaza, there should be a man named Kent on the second floor, in Columbian Roastmasters. We need to deal with him right now. Take Bill up to the second floor, which is totally devoid of zombies at the moment, and set a way point somewhere up there. Once you head into the coffee shop, Kent will approach you, complaining that you ruined his shot. Frank will mention that he's a photographer too, and at that point, Kent decided to give Frank a couple lessons. These lessons will consist of you taking two pictures of Kent with a certain amount of PP. Once the loading screen disappears, set another way point for Bill in the middle of he second floor so he'll stay out of the way. First, you'll need to take a picture of Kent while he's holding his camera, and the picture will need to be worth at least 500 PP. After you take that picture, he'll recommend you change locations, and go off to find some zombies to fight. While doing so, he had a kung-fu-esque kick attack, which is worth about 10,000 PP if you manage to get a picture of it. But this is not required, we need to get a measly 700 PP photo of his "Cool pose". He'll usually perform this pose after taking a couple pictures of you. For reference, these are the poses he need to be in: KentPose1.png|Kents first pose (Must take a picture worth 500 PP) Kentpose2.png|Kents second pose (Must take a picture worth 700 PP) Once that's over, Kent will leave. Don't worry he'll be fine, We'll rescue him later on! In the meantime, Time to take Bill to the security room. Should be pretty easy to do so, go through the warehouse and be sure to clear the elevator on zombies. Once he's in there, feel free to talk to Brad and Jessie for a cutscene. Brad will head out into the mall to forge for supplies, but he'll be fine on his own, so don't worry about him. With that, Case 1 is concluded. Otis Washington - Jessica McCarney Jeff Meyer - Natalie Meyer - Bill Brenton Total: 05/53 Waiting for Case 2 Case 2 starts at 6:00 AM the next day, so we have quite a bit of time to kill, little more then an hour to wait. So what are we gonna do?! Easy! Kill some zombies, rescue survivors, and prepare for the next few days! Woo! Okay, so as soon as you enter the warehouse again, you'll get a call from Otis about the two boys who barricaded themselves in the Al Fresca Plaza. Guess where we're heading?! We should be pretty good on time at this point, but you MAY get a call about a woman in the jewelry shop in Al Fresca as well. We're actually gonna ignore her for a little bit to make things easier for us. Be sure not to activate the scoop while rescuing the barricade pair. Once you get to Al Fresca, you should see a large barricade blocking one of the stores. You can knock it down with a jump-kick easily. Once inside, you're gonna meet Burt Thompson and Aaron Swoop. Burt's a bit agitated, so he does what any guy would do: Attack you with a baseball bat. To get him to stop you're gonna have to fight him yourself. Use your bare hands and knock him around a little. And by that, I mean hit him FIVE TIMES. No more, no less. Burt will come to his senses and join you, as well as Aaron. Give the other pistol you got from Brad/Jessie (If you still have it) to Burt, and give the baseball bat he was holding to Aaron, so the two can defend themselves. Way points don't work too well with these guys, or Aaron at least, since he may stop to cry every once in a while. If he does, just cancel the way point by pressing the Button, and he's quickly start to follow you again. Set another way point afterwords, so you can follow them and make sure they don't get grabbed. Once you get Burt and Aaron to the safe room, what you do next depends on the time. If it's not 5:00 yet, We're gonna go save that woman in the jewelry shop, Leah. She's actually an easy one to escort, as she's one of the few survivors that you'll need to carry, and Zombies have a hard time grabbing or hurting you while you're doing so. However, if it's past 5:00 by the time you save Burt and Aaron, then we're gonna have to put her off a while longer. Why? Because chances are you won't be able to get her through the Food Court and to the park before 6:00. And that's when these annoying jerks called "The Convicts" show up, driving around and killing everything in site. So unless it's before 5:00, wait somewhere in the Paradise Plaza until 6:00, and then proceed to the park. There you'll get another cut-scene about the Convicts, while at the same time, finding two more survivors, Sid and Sophie Richards. Unfortunately, it's too late for Sid, so we're gonna have to rescue Sophie from these guys. The convicts will get stuck in a glitch spot once the scene ends, and they can't move. Not unless you or Sophie get too close to them though, so make sure that doesn't happen. Sophie will be running somewhere around the part, you should be able to find her health bar right away, just head in that direction and get to her before she decides to piss off the convicts. Once she joins you, hold hands with her and walk AROUND the convicts at a safe distance and take her to paradise. It should be pretty easy to get her to the safe room from there! After Sophie is safe and sound, Time to run a quick errand before heading out again. First off, grap a pipe or a 2"x4" if you don't have one, and head to the Paradise Plaza. There should be a bookstore on the first floor of the Paradise Plaza, what you need to do is grab two books that are in that store, the Entertainment book and the Engineering book. What do these do? These will increase the durability of both Engineering items and Entertainment items by 300%. You'll see why we'll need these in a bit. Head back to the food court while avoiding the convicts. Leah is still in the Al Fresca Plaza, but we're gonna keep ignoring her. Hold on, Leah! We'll be there soon! But for now, find a safe spot in the Food Court (Probably one of the restaurants on the sides on the park exit, and wait there until 9:00 PM. At 9, You'll get a call about the scoop "Out of Control". We'll be heading to the Wonderland Plaza next! First, head to a place called Sir Book-a-lot. In the back is the last book we need, the Criminal Biography book in the back. This will increase the durability of bladed weapons by 300%. Why do we need all these books? You'll see in a minute. Now, he head to the entrance of the roller coaster. What you need to do is operate the panel near the entrance in order to stop it...but you have a problem. There's a killer clown trying to chainsaw you in half. Meet Adam MacIntyre. He's gone a little nuts and now you need to take him out. Ready for a boss fight? Take a VERY quick picture of him, doesn't matter how good quality it is, so we're one step closer to the Psycho Photo and Psycho collector achievement. Equip the 2"x4" or lead pipe you got earlier, and wait until Adam puts away the chainsaws. He'll either throw knives at you, or start blowing up a balloon. That's your chance to strike, because otherwise he'll block your shots and you item (if it's a melee weapon) will break. Be careful of those balloons though, they have some sort of toxic dust that will hurt you. He also breathes some sort of fire when he gets up, so be careful of that. Once you defeat Adam... Woo! Another Achievement! Anyways, now you can finally stop the ride. Before you do though, you may notice that one of Adams chainsaws is right next to him. This is your best friend in the game, take take it. You'll also notice that the chainsaw has three book marks on it. This is the reason we picked up those three books. The chainsaw is bladed, it's used in engineering, and Adam used it as one of his entertaining acts, so the three books will multiply it's durability by...oh, how much? Originally it can only handle 80 hits. 80 x 3 = 240, 240 x 3 = 720, 720 x 3 = 2160. Wow. With all three books, the fastest instant kill weapon will go from being able to handle 80 hits to 2160 hits. That's a bargain! Anyways, once you stop the ride, you'll meet a man known as Greg Simpson. He's about to become your favorite survivor, because he seems to know a shortcut to the Paradise Plaza. Protect him as he leads you into the womens restroom in Wonderland...don't worry, his intentions are pure. When the two of you get there, he'll open up a passage that will take you directly to the womens restroom in the Paradise Plaza, thus eliminating the need to go though the park and the convicts! Nice huh? Unlike most survivors, you won't get a "GREG SIMPSON HAS JOINED" message. Don't worry, this is normal, he'll still with you. Go through the shortcut, and take Greg back to the security room. Be careful, as the zombies are quite aggressive now, but you can kick their asses with the new chainsaw you got! Along the way, you might get a call about two tourists in a book store in Wonderland. They're our next target. After you get Greg to the safe room, lets head back to the Wonderland Plaza, and head to Sir Book-a-lot. It should be near the stairs that Greg took you down when you were following him. You'll meet Yuu Tanaka and Shinji Kitano in here. They'll try to run at first, and you can't talk to then, because they-a no speak-a da Engrish. However, there should be a book behind the counter called Japanese Conversation. This...for some odd reason, will instantly allow Frank to speak very broken Japanese. However, after a big of arguing, Yuu and Shinji seem to get the point. They'll join you after a bit a nagging. Yuu and Shinji have a habit of attacking the zombies in their path, so you might want to give them a weapon. Probably not anything close range, as they tend to stick together and might actually kill each-other. Luckily, there are a couple Zombie Cops nearby with some handguns you can give them. And with that, take them to the lady's room, head to Paradise, and take them to the safe room. Once Yuu and Shinji are back in the security room, It's time to head out once more. You're probably gonna get a call from Otis about a man in the North Plaza. We'll take care of him in a second, but first thing's first. Remember that woman in Al Fresca whom we've been ignoring all this time? It's FINALLY time to go get her. Go through the shortcut to Wonderland and head to Al Fresca from there through the food court. This place is absolutely CRAWLING with zombies, but it's not that big a deal now. The woman, Leah Stein, is in the Jewelry shop. Don't worry about the zombies getting to you while you're talking to her, they can't get past the casing. you'll be fine. She'll shake you up a bit too, but fortunately you won't lose any health, and there's no need to shake the control stick, as Frank will knock her down automatically. After talking with her a bit, she'll finally join you. Take care of the zombies that are trying to get through the stands, and then press the button to call her over. Once she's over the partition, go up to her and press the prompt. Lucky girl, getting a piggy back ride like that. The zombies will have a hard time grabbing you while you're carrying her as well, so you shouldn't have any problems getting her to the safe room. Just be sure to go through the Wonderland Shortcut rather then going through the Park. After Leah is safe, time to head back out just one more time, and after that we're done for a while! Go through to Wonderland and head towards the North Plaza. You'll instantly get a call from Otis here telling you about North, but you don't need to take it if you're not in a safe spot. Otherwise chances are you'll get interrupted and Otis will just call back and scold you. A survivor in in one of the empty stores here, but first, lets go and head to the Huntin' Shack. This isn't necessary if you just want Saint, but for the Full Set achievement you might want to check it out. There you'll meet James Ramsey and Cletus Samson. After a quick cut-scene...well, so much for James. You'll have to fight Cletus now. Take a picture of Cletus of course, again, quality doesn't matter. Hide behind one of the tall stands until you're at a spot where he can't hit you. Once he fires six shots from his shotgun, go up to him and go to town with the chainsaw. He'll go down pretty quickly. Then, ironically, after he killed James, James killed him. Sad way to go, Cletus. Now we'll deal with the survivor around here. In one of the empty stores next to the Grocery outlet, you'll meet David Bailey. Heal yourself with the food he has if you need to and talk to him. Like Leah, Davin has an injured led and will need to be supported, and the Zombies will have a hard time grabbing you while you're doing so. getting him to the safe room? Easy peasy. And once you're back, you're done for today! That's everyone! time to save right? Well, as soon as you enter the Janitors Room, a small cut scene will commence. After which, Brad will join you again in the safe room. He's not saved yet though, he'll be leaving once more in the story. Oh, by the way, we might as well take pictures of all the survivors while we're at it. We already have the 11 survivors from the entrance plaza, now take pictures of everyone in the safe room, and that number will jump to 23. Already halfway there! Save, and in the meantime we have a bit of time to kill until 6 AM, so do whatever you want. Go get some more quick achievements, the Misc guide (COMING SOON) will help with that. Or you can wait it out in the Janitors room! Your call! Otis Washington - Jessica McCarney Jeff Meyer - Natalie Meyer - Bill Brenton - Sophie Richards -Burt Thompson - Aaron Swoop Leah Stein - Greg Simpson - Yuu Tanaka - Shinji Kitano - David Bailey Total: 13/53